


See Our Future, Shining So Bright

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Jared and Jensen, how they fell in love, and the life they got to live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Our Future, Shining So Bright

The softest little whimper and Jensen's eyes shot open. Maybe he'd been expecting it, he'd slept for four hours and his brand new daddy brain wasn't programmed to allow longer. Jared had taken the last shift, it was the least he could do. The man sleeping beside him was sprawled across the mattress face down, hair blowing out from his lips every time he exhaled and falling back with each inhale. Despite being pretty damn tired - for three weeks going now - Jensen smiled. And just for a moment he dropped down and pressed his lips to Jared's temple, breathing in a smell more familiar than air. _Still_ , after all these years, Jensen's heart fluttered in his chest when Jared turned just slightly in his sleep into the touch.

"Love you," Jensen whispered because he never got tired of saying it and, even in his sleep, he knew Jared never got tired of hearing it.

Another little whimper, slightly louder this time and Jensen looked toward the baby monitor before rolling off the mattress, landing silently on the ground. In less than a minute he had his boxers on and was out of the room, down the hall, gently pushing the last door on the right open. The room was colored in baby blues and creamy greens. Clouds had been painted on the sky, a net hung in the corner filled with more stuffed animals then Jensen could ever imagine actually using. But then, he was told he didn't understand how quickly children attention spans could shift.

"Hey little guy," Jensen murmured as he stepped up to the crib, curling his fingers around the railing.

The baby, his baby, _their_ baby, was awake but not crying. Hazel eyes, because they were hazel, somewhere between brown and green, stared up at him and Jensen was probably imagining the flicker of a smile but, he thought, maybe not. Tiny little arms waved tiny little fingers, wiggling loose from the blanket that was supposed to keep him secure. It was a true sign he'd inherited both their personalities, that lingering desire to push the limits even at only three weeks.

Before his son, Cameron, could begin to cry Jensen stooped down and curled fingers behind his scalp and under his tiny little butt. Everything was so _tiny_ , but Jensen couldn't stop marveling at it most of the time. "My little boy," he breathed and rocked the baby slowly from side to side. "You hungry? I think I've got a bottle just for you," Jensen cooed to his son as he walked slowly out of the room, down the hall and to the kitchen.

Over the last three weeks Jensen had gotten pretty pro at doing things one handed. He warmed the bottle, singing softly under his voice to Cameron the whole time. Jensen was convinced he and Jared had proved themselves so _well_ as fake parents once upon a time to an egg that the gods had seemed fit to bless them with a wonderful child. He hardly ever cried, you could hold him for hours and he'd be content, Jensen _loved_ that.

Pausing at the doorway of his bedroom Jensen smiled in at Jared, now curled on his side of the bed around his pillow. "Your daddy is stealing my part of the bed," Jensen informed his son with a small smile as he continued his journey down the hall to Cameron's bedroom. "We should really do something about this." Jensen mused and tilted the bottle up to ensure the baby continued to drink only formula.

When they reentered the room Jensen strolled slowly around the furniture, still humming low in his throat. This, he found, was the easiest way to get the boy back so sleep, walking and rocking and talking quietly. Jensen loved every single moment when it was Jared, him and their son. He loved when his parents came by and stayed the night just to give them a break, he loved every little thing. But this? Right now when it was just him and his son, Jensen wouldn't trade this for anything. It was something amazing, having a child, the connection was something Jensen couldn't even describe no matter how many words he had to spare.

"This, Cameron, is Yoda," Jensen carefully removed the clear plastic container from the top shelf, propping the bottle up and carrying everything over to the rocking chair. "Technically, Yoda is your older brother. But, well, he's an egg. So," Jensen grinned and gazed down at his son, unable to resist bringing him up enough to press a kiss on a tiny little forehead. "One day I'll tell you all about it. Yoda the egg and why he exists." Jensen set the container on the nearby table and returned his focus wholly to his son.

Jared smiled and leaned against the door frame. He loved watching Jensen with their son. Sometimes when Jensen brought Cameron into their bed at night Jared would pretend to be asleep so he could listen to the quiet conversations they had. The soft sound of Jensen's voice would be broken only by the smallest sounds from the baby. The whole thing made Jared's chest ache with love.

"How're my two favorite boys?"

Looking up from the baby, Jensen slowly smiled and rocked them back gently in the chair. "I was telling him all about Yoda, he seemed very interested." Jensen nodded and slowly pushed up from the chair, careful not to shake the baby too much and wake him. "He's just about back to sleep. What are you doing up?" Gravitating toward Jared was second nature. Jensen turned slightly, enough to lean into his body, Cameron cradled between them.

Pressing his lips to Jensen's temple Jared sighed. "Just woke up. You weren't there, so." He shrugged a shoulder and leaned down to brush the most gentle kiss across Cameron's forehead. "Come back to bed, bring him?" Jared smiled.

"Mm, or," Jensen's lips slowly curved up in a grin, eyebrows lifting in unison. "We could take advantage of the moments alone. This little guy is out." His eyes dropped to the baby and his expression softened. Sometimes, looking at their son, Jensen felt like he had as a teenager, all melty and gooey and a lot less mature than he was now. Because he was _totally_ mature.

"You're such a good daddy," Jared whispered, "you sure you can tear yourself away?" Jared's smile was warm because, _Jesus_ , he'd never been so exhausted and busy and scared shitless and yet so _freaking_ happy that he could pretty much spontaneously burst into tears at any moment.

"We haven't had-" Jensen cut himself off and looked down at the sleeping baby, almost embarrassed to utter the word _sex_ in front of such tiny ears. "Anyway, we haven't since Cameron was born and all the books I read said it's important to keep up our relationship with the addition of a child." Jensen grinned and shifted enough to offer the bundled baby out to Jared. "So, put him to bed?" He only asked because seeing Jared hold Cameron was second best to holding him himself.

"MMmm, yeah," Jared took Cameron gently and leaned down to breathe in that _lovely_ baby smell that he would never admit out loud to liking. He started humming softly, even though Cameron was already asleep. Soft little lashes on rosy baby cheeks. Jared glanced up at Jensen wide-eyed and smiling. "Never gets old, looking at him."

"No, it doesn't," Jensen sighed a little too wistfully and let his hand rest on the bare expanse of the small of Jared's back. "Our little boy, he's just..." Jensen often wondered if he channeled a mother when it came to the upswings of emotion he'd recently been feeling. His eyes watered slightly and he pressed his lips to Jared's shoulder, staring down at the baby with nothing but awe.

"Beautiful." Turning toward Jensen, Jared kissed his hair. "Lemme put him down."

Walking over to the crib Jared kissed Cameron's forehead and lowered him down into the crib. So tiny, really Jared could hold him with one hand - it was just mind-boggling - so small and yet, so absolutely completely perfect in every way. Pulling his hands back, his fingers lingered on the front of the blanket for a few moments before he padded back over to Jensen. "You're watching me..."

Smiling up at Jared, Jensen shrugged. "I like watching you with him. You're so careful, so loving. It's just..." Jensen faltered once more and smiled brighter. "Beautiful. Come on, we have to savor our time." Jensen linked his fingers with Jared's and looked toward the crib once before leading his husband down the hall toward their bedroom. They needed the sleep, they probably should have used the time for that but Jared had tomorrow off so he could nap when Cameron did and Jensen would just, drink a lot of coffee. Jared time was worth it.

Jared rubbed his free hand down his face as he shuffled along behind Jensen. "What time you workin' tomorrow?" He couldn't help yawning, bumping into Jensen's shoulder as they headed back into their bedroom.

"Nine. You good? We could sleep, maybe I can convince my mom to babysit this weekend." There wouldn't really be any convincing at all, he was pretty sure his mom would cave before he could even finish the request and they'd be lucky to get Cameron back for the rest of the day.

"M'good," Jared pressed up against Jensen's back as they made it to the bed and slipped his hands down under the waistband of his husband’s pajama pants. "You are so sexy when you wander around in these," he murmured.

Chuckling softly, Jensen leaned back into Jared and let his head fall back to his shoulder. "I know it gets you hot, remember that time you fucked me on the counter and we burnt the pancakes? I was wearing these." He rolled his ass back against his husband, spurring him on.

Jared's hands could easily cover Jensen's hips, all that smooth flesh and the subtle jut of his hip bone. Humming quietly he slid his hands further down through the rough curls of hair, fingers barely grazing his lover's cock. "You gotta be quiet," he murmured as his lips moved along the shell of his husband's ear.

"I'll try," Jensen exhaled slowly, head falling to the side to grant Jared's lips more room. This never got old, no matter how often he felt the slide of lips or the gentle graze of fingers. Of course over the years their being together had shifted and molded and now Jared knew everything to do to hit Jensen just right. "Missed this," he murmured, both knowing Cameron was worth the time apart but it was hard not to enjoy each other with as much time as they wanted.

"Mmmhmmm," Jared's hands moved slowly yet ceaselessly. Fingers barely grazing the already hard flesh of his husband's shaft. "I love you so much," he mumbled as he nosed his way through Jensen's hair then nipped the back of his neck. Jared finally curled his hand around his husband's cock; it was heavy and full against his palm. Moaning softly, Jared pushed Jensen toward the bed until they could both drop down and get comfortable.

"Love you," Jensen whispered before their lips could meet. As it often happened, Jensen's heart flipped and clenched, quickening speed with the tidal waves of emotion coursing through him. Pulling back from the kiss Jensen trailed his hands down Jared's chest, catching on the elastic around his hipbones. "Love how you can still make me feel like this, love how I still want you more than anything." He brushed his lips across Jared's collar bone, up to suck just beneath his jaw in that spot that never failed to make Jared squirm.

"Like," Jared shifted closer so he could rock his hips forward and finally get some contact. "when you were all crazy for me in High School? That good?" There was absolutely no question now, they were having sex - sleep was right out the window. Jared's hand moved slowly down his husband's back to the curve of his ass.

"Better," Jensen grinned and pulled at the pants, sliding them down. "You wanna know why?" He murmured, rolling back enough to stare at his husband's body. "Because, I love you more than I did then. I know, seems impossible. But how could I not? And? You're sexier now, hotter. All these muscles." Jensen dragged his thumb down Jared's abs, purposefully allowing the back of his fingers to grave the head of Jared's cock.

" _God_ ," Jared's lashes fluttered closed. All these years and Jensen could still reduce Jared to moaning, _wanting_ , all goosebumps and shivers. "I want-" a shudder changed Jared's words to a gasp and his fingers dug into his husband's ass. Pushing off the bed he rolled over onto Jensen and ground his hips down against his husband’s. "Jesus," he hissed. It really had been a long time but he hadn't really thought about it until his body went into overdrive so suddenly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jensen asked through a gasped whisper, pushing his body up into Jared's eagerly. His hands lifted once more to graze along honey tanned skin, over the muscles along his arm. "Tell me what you want, Jared," he murmured when it seemed like his husband was too lost in the pleasure to remember a question had been asked.

"You," Jared murmured. "I wanna fuck you like, like, when we slept still." It was funny but it wasn't and Jared laughed wryly and hooked his fingers over the waistband of Jensen's pants. He tugged and crawled backwards kissing each sliver of skin that appeared as he peeled the soft material back from Jensen's skin.

Moaning at the words, the idea alone, Jensen pushed his hips up to help Jared rid him of his pj's. "Sounds fucking good to me," he murmured and crawled back across the mattress so they could spread out across the sheets. "God I need you in me. I think you might actually have to stretch me open this time." Jensen hummed and wiggled his hips, getting comfortable. "Probably gonna be tight."

"Tight," Jared echoed and licked his lips. Because really? Only one thing was hotter than his husband at any given moment and that was the idea of Jensen's ass tight, tight and needing to be stretched and worked open. "God, Jensen, don't say things like _tight_ ," Jared laughed softly, his lips slowly across his husband's chest. Flicking his tongue over a coppery nipple he kissed it gently before sucking hard on the sensitive nub of flesh.

Pulling in a quick breath Jensen pushed up into Jared's lips, hand settling in his hair. "Why?" He gasped, going for innocent but sounding lust crazy instead. "Like the idea of me tight?" Jensen dragged his lower lip between his teeth and shuddered. "You could just, take me. Fuck me open. _Jesus_ I could come just, just thinking about it. Your cock in me." Jensen _loved_ talking like this and he knew Jared loved it just as much, no matter what he said.

"MMmmf," Jared's hips rolled forward to press his rigid flesh against his husband’s leg. The words were creeping down his spine. _God_ he loved when Jensen talked to him like that - his voice deep and thick with desire. Jared could even feel the low rumble vibrate against his lips as they moved steadily lower on Jensen's body. His husband's muscles rippled under his flesh and Jared smiled. "Missed you," he mumbled then moaned as he felt Jensen's cock twitch under him.

"Jared," Jensen moaned, quietly begging his husband in a tone they both knew so well. He pushed his body as hard as possible up into the man, wishing they could just lose themselves in time like this always. Except he'd miss Cameron too much. Okay, Jensen really couldn't think about their son right now. "Jared, kiss me." He breathed, a request he said most often when his _want_ for Jared was almost too much.

Planting his hands just above Jensen's shoulders Jared held himself up, body just close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his lover. Dropping down enough to press his lips against his husband’s his own moan was lost in Jensen's mouth. Kissing Jensen never lost a _bit_ of the fire it had always had. Each slick glide of his mouth against his husband's sent lust spiraling through Jared's body. As his arms began to shake slightly he lowered himself down, knees, hips, chest touching his husband’s - mouth still slanted over Jensen's, sucking and licking, lips moving tirelessly.

Nothing thrilled Jensen more than giving in to his husband, letting him control him, slide their bodies together just enough to _tease_. His hands traveled along every inch of Jared, eager to touch and feel his skin, reacquaint himself with warm skin. This three week span between their last time, maybe a little more than three weeks, had been the longest they went without this in _years_. "Jared," he gasped into his husband's mouth, hooking a leg around the man's thigh.

Panting, Jared finally had to blow out a breath to try and calm himself a little, slow down the passion that was building in him. Reaching up he fumbled under the pillow, then the top of the nightstand for the lube. Over the past three weeks it had wandered from its regular spot; they'd tried to have sex a couple of times, nearly fallen asleep once and had to tend to Cameron the second time. _This time..._

Yanking open the drawer Jared shoved his hand inside and fumbled around blindly. There was no way he was going to stop kissing Jensen, it didn't happen nearly enough and _fuck_ \- Jensen's lips were basically equal to crack. And if that weren't enough - the _way_ Jensen kissed him back; it was hot and hard, rough enough to make Jared's muscles quiver.

"Jesus, Jared," Jensen panted into the kiss. He may have been a little impatient but they were basically on a deadline - Cameron could wake at any moment really - and Jensen couldn't remember wanting Jared this bad for, well, Jensen _always_ wanted Jared this bad but _still_. "What's the-" Jensen gasped into Jared's parted lips, fingers digging into his sides and sliding lower, lips running hard and familiar together. "What's the matter?" He finally managed to get out, breaking the kiss only to latch onto Jared's neck, sucking down to his collar bone.

Jared swore softly under his breath and then his fingers closed around the bottle of lube. "Thank God," he murmured. Flipping the top off the bottle he managed to slick up his fingers and slide off his husband all at the same time. It wasn't graceful but this was less about artistry and almost entirely about _want-Jensen-now._ "Love kissing you," he mumbled and the words were swallowed up by Jensen's mouth.

His hand snaked down between them, palm scraping over Jensen's rigid flesh to find the tight ring of muscle. Teeth sinking into his husband's bottom lip, Jared rubbed the puckered entrance then slid two fingers forward slowly. Shuddering with pleasure he caught Jensen's moan in a rough kiss, tongue thrusting forward and sliding along the roof of his husband's mouth.

As it had always been, Jared's fingers stretching him over sent his body into overdrive. Hips rolling down and pressing into the stretch, Jensen curved his body up into his husband's. "Jare," he gasped, breaking the kiss and blinking his eyes open at the man. "Jare, please," he gasped, clenching his muscles around his husband's fingers. Jensen pressed his heels down into the blanket, pushing his body up. "Need, need," he moaned, chanting quietly because he _knew_ how much Jared liked him to beg.

Before he could even breath in Jared was overcome with a swell of emotion and lust and it was all encompassing. Jensen's eyes were sparkling in the dimly lit room and Jared couldn't help pressing kisses everywhere on his husband's face as his fingers slide into his ass. An almost whimper passed Jared's lips at the heat of his husband's ass, the tight grip of Jensen's body, the way they still fit together so perfectly. "Jensen," he gasped, "don't wanna wait."

"Don't wait," Jensen murmured, cupping Jared's around the jaw and crushing their lips together. He rocked his body up into his husband's and groaned into the kiss. "Fuck me," Jensen gasped into Jared's mouth, hands racking up through silky long hair. "Please Jared, need you in me." Sometimes it shocked Jensen, how very much he _needed_ Jared, needed to feel him. It was all he could think now, desire laying tangible and thick over him and Jensen had to crush his lips to Jared's once more to stop himself from moaning too loudly.

With a shuddering sigh Jared withdrew his fingers and wiped the remaining lube onto his cock. He was so hard it almost hurt and his hips jumped as he touched himself. Jensen's hands were everywhere and yet Jared couldn't feel nearly enough, it had always been that way. Since the first night they'd made out for hours, until everything ached and hurt - _never enough_ until...

Jared shifted quickly and shoved Jensen's legs back, pushing forward and slipping the head of his cock past the ring of muscle. He loved that part, the first push, the feel of Jensen drawing him in. " _God_ ," he murmured and pulled Jensen's legs up onto his shoulders, "always love this. You," he moaned and bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle the sound.

Clenching his muscles around his lover, Jensen pulled him deeper, digging his heels into Jared's back with force. He dropped his forearm over his mouth, biting down hard on the skin to suppress the surge of a moan coursing through him. Jensen rocked his hips down into Jared's, pulling him in deeper and holding him there. "Jared," he gasped around his arm, sliding across the mattress to push himself down hard on Jared. Pleasure shot up his spine, bending his body in ways he only managed when they were together like this. Jensen would never tell Jared that he took Yoga classes during his lunch break for this reason alone, and it paid off.   
Kneeling up slightly, Jared grasped his husband's hips and pulled him - their bodies slid together into a more comfortable position. While Jensen was writhing against him like this Jared's world narrowed down, just to _them_ , _this_. "God," he whispered. His hands slid along the warm flesh of Jensen's ass as he pulled the man's hips up off the bed and thrust hard down into him. The low growl that passed Jared's lips was intense, only the slightest reflection of the way he felt about his husband. Crazy, he'd never loved anyone else, never fucked another man and this, right there, was why. Jared's heart only knew how to love Jensen, his body only knew how to _want_ Jensen.

The feel of Jared's arm hooked around the inside of his knee, holding him firmly in place against his body was a weird sort of addition to the pleasure rolling through him. Jensen sucked in constricted breaths and met each of Jared's thrusts down with a rock up of his hips. He loved this, loved Jared, savored every little moment because it made him feel so _alive_. Not that he had a problem with that but something about how Jared filled him, that overwhelming _completion_ rocked through Jensen like thunderclaps. "Jared," he moaned once more, the only word of praise he knew when everything else in the world stopped and it was better than anything.

Jared slid his free hand down between them, palm pressing against his husband's cock for a few moments. Their eyes were locked, dark pupils wide with lust. Jared's expression softened for a few moments then Jensen's body twisted and the sensation shot through Jared's body. His skin was alive, tingling, it was just like all those times..."Jesus, Jensen," it came out like a whispered sigh. Leaning forward he slid his hand further up his husband's body, fingers spayed on his chest just above his heart. Hips snapping forward, he closed his eyes - it was almost too much.

"God," he gasped because the heel of Jared's palm pressing into his heart was enough to make him come right then and there. Sometimes it was the little things, he didn't understand it but Jared was just like that for him. "Harder," he gasped, pressing his hand down over Jared's. Jensen clenched around his lover, rocked against him, eyes pressing tightly closed as Jared's thrust drove deeper into him. Jensen had to bite back a long, deep moan, stifling it with his free hand across his mouth in continued effort to remain quiet.

It was rough, the way Jared fucked into Jensen - urgent, frantic, he wanted more. He wanted everything in that very instant. Moaning loudly, Jared shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes - he _needed_ to see every movement of Jensen's body. _Needed_. He'd always loved the way Jensen moved beneath him, writhed, twisted. Jensen's body pushed up to meet every thrust of Jared's hips, met it with equal force if not more. Lust spun out of control for Jared; he pulled Jensen's ass higher off the bed, inclining his hips the right way to slide the head of his cock past Jensen's prostate. The tingling of his orgasm began lost deep inside him, in the heat, mixed up with all the emotion and want and Jared's eyes widened briefly as he stared down at his love.

With a sudden flash Jensen's orgasm shot through him, a handful of thrusts down into his prostate and Jensen's body shuddered in response. He moaned Jared's name, too loud, dragged it out as his muscles tightened hard around his husband. The warm heat of his release splashed across his chest and Jensen's head dug back down into the bedsheets, body pushing up hard against his husband's body. "Oh god Jared," he groaned and squirmed up against him, riding out the last waves of his release, knowing Jared was just steps behind his own.

Whenever Jensen came like that, with his entire body - Jared's heart felt like it would stop. The clench of his husband's muscles so tight around his cock was the last in a line of sensations to just send Jared right over the edge. Leaning back slightly, he thrust forward hard one last time and came. His cock pulsed and throbbed as his abs tightened and Jared's eyes slammed shut long enough for the intense pleasure-like pain to run its course. Minutes, hours - Jared never had any idea. Just for those moments, that time, it was just _pleasure_.

When he managed to open his eyes Jared watched as Jensen's body finally started to relax and let him slide down his thighs until he was lying back on the bed again. Withdrawing gently Jared moaned and bit down on his bottom lip. All he could think of was getting to Jensen's lips. It was clumsy and almost desperate the way he climbed over his husband leg and crawled up to drop beside him and crush their mouths together. Fingers tracing through the still-warm release on Jensen's body Jared's tongue swept forward, other hand sliding up to capture Jensen's hair in a tight grip.

Jensen's lips parted, basking in the long strokes of Jared's tongue, the pass of their lips that was layered with so many years of heat and passion it was almost impossible not to feel it radiating around them. A swell in his heart had Jensen's hands coming up to frame Jared's face, pull him back enough for their eyes to meet. "I love you," he breathed slowly between them, tugging Jared back in for a long, hard kiss, just barely avoiding the side of frantic since sometimes Jensen felt like he could never kiss Jared hard enough to make him really _believe_ how much he loved. It was just one of those things.

Jared's heart was still pounding away in his chest, maybe because his orgasm nearly blew his mind apart, maybe because of the way Jensen kissed him like it was the most important thing in the world. Finally falling to the side Jared gasped in a lungfull of air and laughed softly, "you _still_ break me apart. You're just. You-" he growled and rolled into Jensen to bite his shoulder gently.

"I can still make you speechless too," Jensen murmured, curling into his side, tangling them together until Jensen couldn't figure out whose limb was whose. "You still make me come hard enough to see stars." Jensen grinned, fingers curling up into Jared's hair, enjoying the length twisting in his grip.

"Here, when I was a teenager I thought you were making that up." Jared smiled and closed his eyes. He _loved_ when Jensen's hands were in his hair. It was the sole reason he still had long hair ten years after High School. His lips found their way to the end of Jensen's nose, his cheek, the corner of his eye. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you touch my hair?"

Smiling soft and sleepy Jensen kept his eyes closed and hummed. "No, but I know you do." He blew out a slow breath and continued to stroke through Jared's hair. "We gotta make more time for this. Pencil it in or something. I can't believe how much I felt like I was missing a part of myself these past three weeks." Their lips brushed in a gentle pass and Jensen smiled once more. "Not that they haven't been great."

Grinning Jared pulled out of Jensen's embrace long enough to reach down and grab a t-shirt off the floor. Turning back to his husband he wiped his stomach and chest gently, smiling. "Did you really read a book that said we should have sex or did you make that up?"

"I swear, it's in the “What to Expect Ehen You're Expecting: The First Year”. It's all about keeping up the romance so neither parent feels left out and no tension can build. Because happy parents make happy babies." Jensen blinked his eyes open, straining his head up to smirk at his husband. "Sounds like perfect logic to me."

"Sounds like Jensen logic," Jared grinned and tossed the t-shirt over his shoulder and grumbled quietly as he pulled Jensen into his arms.

"Hey, you live by Jensen logic. It makes the world a better place," Jensen chuckled softly and re-twined his legs around Jared and his hand in the man's hair. "Is there an issue with the prospect of ensuring we maintain our sex life? Because the complaint box is open if you so insist."

Jared muffled his laughter in Jensen's neck. "Yeah, 'cause doing this more often would be complete torture." He nestled in closer, savoring the silence of the house and having Jensen's complete attention. "I've missed this."

Humming a quiet agreement, Jensen buried his nose into Jared's neck. "Mm, there should always be this." He chuckled softly, trailing down to Jared's spine. They fell into silence for a few moments and Jensen was just dozing off when a quiet whimper echoed the static of the baby monitor. "Oh," Jensen laughed quietly, shaking his head. "It hasn't been two hours has it? Maybe he'll go back to sleep."

"Shhh," Jared slid his hand over Jensen's mouth. He whispered conspiratorially, "if he can't hear us he won't cry." He knew it wasn't true but the smile he could feel growing on his husband's mouth made Jared grin sleepily.

"I'll go get him," Jensen murmured, shifting toward the edge of the bed reluctantly. Everyone told him it was good to let Cameron cry, and Jensen figured he'd eventually get to that place but he reasoned with himself that no child under a month old should be made to cry. "You just wait here, I'm sure we'll get him back to sleep soon."

Pressing his hand to Jensen's chest Jared pushed him back down on the bed. "Sleep. My turn." Pulling the covers up over Jensen he rolled to the edge of the bed and sighed. Straightening up Jared swayed for a few moments then bent down to hunt around for his pajama pants.

Climbing back on the bed Jensen smiled softly, staring over him. "Bring him back in here, okay? Don't think I'll be able to fall asleep otherwise." He grinned and grabbed Jared's pillow, burying his nose in the soft fabric.

"Sucker," Jared teased.

Tugging his pants on, Jared shuffled toward the door and ran his hands through his hair. Bouncing off the door frame he chuckled quietly and blinked his eyes a few times. Stepping into the baby's room Jared couldn't help smiling as Cameron's cries got a little louder. He often told Jensen he was convinced their baby had _daddy-radar_ and could sense when they were within ten feet of him.

"Hey, baby," he cooed as he reached the side of the crib.

Cameron made the most adorable half cry-half squeak as Jared slipped his hand under the tiny bundle. "Whatcha doin'?"

Lifting Cameron up to his chest Jared smiled down at him and adjusted the blanket. "Got a little hat that looks just like mine," he laughed softly. He'd sworn when Cam had first arrived they wouldn’t have matching clothes but Jensen had insisted. "Let's go get you somethin' good."

Padding down the hallway to the kitchen Jared switched the baby to his left arm and tugged the fridge open to get a bottle. He wrestled with the nipple and unscrewed it so he could pop it in the microwave. Rocking back and forth slowly he hummed softly, watching Cameron's eyes blink up at him as his small mouth opened and closed making the cutest little shapes.

The microwave binged quickly and Jared couldn't help laughing as Cameron started. His face scrunched up and he whimpered a little while Jared was fumbling with the bottle. He wasn't quite as skilled as Jensen at the baby juggling business. As far as he was concerned he required three hands in order to be an efficient Dad. "OOOkay, Cam, here we go."

The only sound as Jared headed back down the hall was the quiet sucking as Cameron and he finally came to an agreement on the right position for the bottle.

It looked like Jensen was asleep when he peered into the bedroom so Jared got onto the bed as carefully as he could and laid Cam in front of his husband. Still holding the bottle, wincing when his knee knocked against the night stand and the lamp rattled he managed to wrestle his way back under the covers.

Cameron lost the nipple for a few moments and was just about to fuss when Jared managed to get it back into his tiny mouth. Laughing softly he stretched out on the bed and stared down at the little face. "Shhh don't wake up your Daddy," he whispered.

Sucking quietly, Cameron blinked up at Jared and Jared was suddenly pretty convinced his son understood him. He grinned.

"Still awake," Jensen mumbled but it was laced with sleep and not too convincing. He blinked his eyes open just long enough to take in Jared supporting the bottle for the baby before closing them once more. Stretching his arm he curled his fingers around Jared's back, gathering both boys as close as he could. "Don't roll over and squish him," Jensen continued to mumble and managed a sleepy smile.

"M'not gonna squish you, am I?" Jared's voice was soft and gentle, his heart a little too full of everything to beat normally.

The sleepy grin on Jensen's lips only grew when Cameron cooed softly around the nipple. "Oh, he's totally worried about being squished." Jensen informed and chuckled so quietly it sounded just like released puffs of air in short sequence. "I can speak baby."

Jared smiled, tucking his arm under his head so he could reach out and brush his fingers through his husband's hair. "Sleep you. We have a date for more s, e, x tomorrow night." Jared stared at his son as Jensen's fingers still move gently on his back. Life pretty much didn't get much better.

Blinking his eyes open Jensen met Jared's gaze over Cameron's tiny form between them. He was going to say _love you_ or something along those lines but the expression was pretty clear from Jared's eyes that the words weren't really needed. He dipped his head down, curling until his forehead could rest atop Cameron's and his eyes closed once more, Jared's hand still stroking softly through his hair. This was pretty much the best.

THE END


End file.
